Pandora Infinity
by SmileingSongbird
Summary: Among the seven Archangels there has been the discovery of Aeon existence, in the most unexpected pair. However what Michael dose not know, is that severing life from death could spell the end.


_**There was always two sides**_

_**There will always be two sides to everything**_

_**Life and death**_

_**We can not exist with out the other**_

_**You miserable fools**_

It was never possible, Not when it came to living two separate lives... you could never have a foot in two worlds. It always had consequences. It was as though the universe disproved with tragic crossing of paths- between Human and the supernatural. And yet wasn't it the universes physics that brung their separate paths to a crossing? Time and time again, everything, since she had fled from the Waring field between heaven and hell, was all but a regret. Oh so regretful. She was practically a criminal within her own role, as a betrayer. A traitor to the role she had meant to serve.. a Traitor to her own foolish dreams, and to her God. Life was no story. Not like in the books she'd read, or the tales of the samurai saving the innocents... She was no longer a divine light but, now a broken tragedy. Her name...was Ariel, one of the seven Archangels. A patron saint over nature and animals, a protector of worlds as well as ensuring the needs of others- be it food, water or other resources.

Yet, she broke many years before. None knew this, thanks to how well she could hide this - by hiding behind falsified emotions. But Michael knew. He had seen through the facade, she lost all right to be one of heavens Valkyrie regardless of Raphael's support. She would wear what battle scars she gained, with pride... apparently. And yet, truthfully she hated her appearance. The truth in that pride. She displayed those battle wounds as a mark of shame... she hated her life choices, not did she know what to do, -heck when faced with pressure she would often slip into a mental-breakdown.

_Humanity was no way to live..._

_War and love, left many unseen marks also._

Time had passed by. Years... so many years, there was no way to judge how many but 90 years, seemed like an eternity. So much had changed. So much had happened and even now fate ensured that she would never again meet him. The aeon had fallen as soon as she began to grow feelings for a mortal. A human, a man more demon than than what any would have expected of a mortal Azrael. Yet she was able to check in on the fallen-angel whom had stolen her pride, heart and soul.. watching the male grow to a man, year by year he would age. And as she witnessed his ageing ...she who did not age as fast, would cease observation.. torn apart by how different they where.

And as time passed on by. He would likely soon forget about her, while she could not. Divine wings began to wilt, one by one feathers molted and would scatter the marble platform, of the room in which she could not leave. In time those wings where no more.

_"I'll let you down slowly..."_ delicate, weary words would meet nothing but a silent room. These where the last thing that she'd ever said. 33 years earlier, when she had last gazed upon that tall and dark red-haired. Watching him become infuriated over weather to go to his fathers funeral or not. She had so much wanted to be there... offer her embrace, stay by his side, show him that he was not alone.

Though he had not always been human. He had been kicked from heaven, made to live through a human existence. And Azrael, with no memory of who she was... so Ariel had believed.

How long had it been since Ariel had been impassioned? Banned from ever leaving the dimension. Michael had forbidden her, informing that she had lost who she was. And just maybe she had. Dim, golden orbs stared blankly at the marble tiles in which she hopelessly sat, and had for the last three hours. The wingless Angel had not moved since. Pale, platinum colored hair draped over her shoulders, as she leaned from the pillar she'd been resting against.

Was it true what Michael had said?

_"You are more human than who you truly are. You are not to leave, and process your actions till you find yourself."_

These words replayed within the the Valkyries thoughts. Having her raise a pale hand, gazing upon her hand while she sat in her humaneness form. She did not cry. She was all out of tears, which had the female question why she would not shed any tears. Why was she sad, if she could not cry?

Was there ever any letting go? She had prayed for an end, on many occasions it was almost ritual. With how hopeless she had become, even as Raphael, the archangel who was titled with trying to have her earn back those wings - he had seen her die...piece by piece. Nothing he said seemed to bring his friend back. Yet she preferred the solitude. Never again wanting to speak to anyone, over time she would be considered as a mute.

_Yet..._

What had stirred her from the stillness? For some strange reason she could smell decay, ever so faintly. Was it even possible? Surely a sacred and holy dimension lacked such sinister scents, just as death - unknowing that from a flip-side. Separated by a barricade of reality fluctuation, a hand would rise up. This small window of seeing her would not last, this fluctuation that granted a window. It would soon fade away. He could see her. She had aged, but it was definitely the one he'd given a name too and yet she was oblivious to him. He could not reach her- nor could she see him. Though she seemed to be aware of something. Could she smell him?

Azrael stood in silence. With infuriating fascination, feelings that brung warmth. And drove away the chill that surrounded him, it was cold where he resided - dark, cold and alone with his transgressions. None could face a more worse outcome after death - than an existence, of living through the hell he had once inflicted upon others.

_"You can smell me can't you~?"_ a whisper, trickled forth from Azrael's lips. Even now his words would go unheard. It was such a shame. He thought, if only she could hear him. He so much wanted to hear her voice.. smile at her falter, in any attempt to communicate with him. He allowed such thoughts to slip forth, pooling into his memories. Giving an exasperated sigh, as he thought back to that day. She had reached out, grabbing his hand as he cursed the demon he sought after.

_"I still love you."_ words. They came from her, cracked but with that o so familiar softness.

She knew he was there. She could feel his presence now, and it drew a frustrated growl from the man. Lowering his gaze slightly as he leaned against the dimensional barrier. Those words. Never before had he heard such a meaningful phrase. Not even from her, in their past. Slowly she was was beginning to fade, no the window was fading as if the realities where forbidding the communication, as vague as it was.


End file.
